deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Kong
King Kong is the titular monster from the same title media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * King Kong Vs Anguirus * Batman vs King Kong * Beast Titan VS King Kong (Abandoned) * Eren Jaeger vs. King Kong (Completed) * George the Ape vs. King Kong * Donkey Kong VS King Kong * King Kong vs Hulk * King Kong VS Indominus Rex (Completed) * King Kong vs King Caesar DEATH BATTLE! (Completed) * King Kong vs. Leatherback (Completed) * Kong vs. Trico * Cloverfield vs. King Kong * King Kong vs. Rodan * King Kong vs. Mothra * King Kong vs. Zilla * King Kong vs. Gamera With someone else * Team Kaiju vs Team Mecha With Godzilla * Godzilla and Kong vs. Destoroyah and King Ghidorah With Mothra Battles Royale * Main Monsters Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Congar * Jungle Master Megazord * Nancy Archer * Rexy History On Skull Island, true monsters walk the Earth, and the strongest of the bunch is Kong. The last of his kind, the Eighth Wonder of the World rules the island, battling T-rexes, giant spiders, and much more horrific freaks of nature (like that CGI stampede scene). He is so strong, he does not need to fight anybody, but when annoying explorers and hungry dinosaurs come looking for a fight, he is more than willing to give it to them. Originally discovered in 1933 by film maker Carl Denham who came to Skull Island with his crew and leading lady Ann Darrow to make a movie. However Ann was captured by the natives of Skull Island and sent to be sacrificed to their God, the giant ape Kong. Taking a likeness to Ann, Kong took her into the jungles of Skull Island, defender her from prehistoric monsters. When Ann was recued and Kong was tranquilized, Denham brought the ape on his ship to New York city to put the Kong on display and make a profit. However Kong escaped his captures, reunited with Ann and climbed the Empire State Building. Unfortunately Kong was shot down my planes, falling to his death Despite being shot down, Kong has returned many times and appearing on several other Island similar to Skull Island, varying in different heights from his original size to kaiju sized. He has faced many opponents over the years including his robotic clone Mechani-Kong and even facing the King of the monsters himself, Godzilla. In Kong of Skull Island, it is revealed that Kong's ancestors where in fact from two other islands neighboring Skull Island, originally traded for sport in arena battles by the natives. When ships from each island (that carried several Kongs) where blown of course, crashing into the rocks of Skull Island, those humans and Kongs who survived the ship wrecks has to co-operate to survive, this included taking down Skull Island's dominant predator, Mbeli, a massive two-headed theropod dinosaur. Once Mbeli was defeated, survives from each island created their new culture, however due to the death of Shaman ,the last surviving Kong was forced to be exiled among the monsters of Skull Island. A wall was built to separate man from monster, the descendent of the exiled Kong was most likely the Kong we know today. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 25 ft/7.6 m (as of Kong: Skull Island: 104 ft/31.7 m), 45 meters (King Kong vs. Godzilla), ~200 feet (Skull Island: Birth of Kong) *Weight: 5 tons (10,000 pounds;1933 film and 2005 film), 27,5578 tons (King Kong vs. Godzilla), 1,10231 tons (King Kong Escapes), 7 tons (14,000 pounds; 1976 film and King Kong Lives), 158 tons (316,000 pounds; Kong: Skull Island) *Species: Megaprimatus kong *Last of his kind *Worshipped as a god by natives 'Abilities' *Adequate problem-solving skills. *Formidable fighter. *Incredible agility and strength. *Climbing abilities. *intelligent: His ape intelligence allows him to take advantage of his surroundings and use tools/weapons such as trees, boulders and even a boat propeller attacked to a chain. *Can leap great distances. *Can absorb electric currents and use them to release electric surge attack. *Is immune to radioactive elements like Element X and even Godzilla's Atomic Beam. *Signature Jaw Breaking Move. *Can Survive falling off the Empire State Building (Watch King Kong Lives) 'Strength & Feats' * Fought three full-grown Vastatosaurs on his own at once while protecting Ann Darrow. * Threw a palm tree into a moving helicopter. * Pushed open a T-Rex's jaws until they snapped (pushing against a bite force of over approx. 40,000 psi) * Defeated Godzilla. (1962) ** Able to resist Godzilla's Atomic Beam. * Defeated Gorosaurus. * Is capable of battling serpentine opponents like a giant boa constrictor or a sea serpent and coming out on top. * Destroyed his robotic double Mechani-Kong. * Defeated a Giant Octopus. * Fended off a Pteranodon. * The only Titan aside from Mothra that didn't respond to King Ghidorah's Alpha Frequency which was able to command every other Titan including Rodan * Capable of battling Bionobots, mechanical dinosaurs. * Killed a Mire Squid, a giant fresh-water cephalopod. * Capable of other powering two Skull Crawlers. ** Killed a Skull Crawler, stomping its head in. * Killed Alpha Skull Crawler by yanking its tongue, ripping its internal organs * An ancestral Kong was able to defeat a Gaw, a giant two headed-theropod dinosaur who was the previous ruler of Skull Island and the Deathrunners * Was crushed by a mountain in the inside yet survived 'Weaknesses' * Kong can be easily harmed by bullets, specifically from planes (this normal seen is his weaker incarnations). * Can be easily put unconscious or tranquilized by gas bombs or chemical fumes. * Camera shy. * Isn't THAT smart as he was out witted by Ramarak and was beaten by Godzilla at first. * Few long-ranged options Gallery King Kong 1933 Production Pic.jpg|King Kong 1933 King Kong 1933 Kong vs T-Rex Production Pic.jpg|King Kong vs Tyrannosaurus Rex in King Kong 1933 kingkong19336.jpg|King Kong vs Sea Serpent in King Kong 1933 KingKong_118Pyxurz.jpg|King Kon vs Pteranodon in King Kong 1933 King Kong 1933 Empire State Building Production Pic.jpg|King Kong on the Empire State Building in King Kong 1933 Kong_62.png|King Kong in King Kong vs Godzilla King_Kong_vs__Godzilla_-_21_-_Get_Off_Me.png|King Kong vs Giant Octopus in King Kong vs Godzilla King-Kong-vs-Godzilla.jpg|King Kong vs Godzilla in King Kong vs Godzilla tumblr_m4h6a8iLpk1ru09vqo1_500.gif|King Kong vs Godzilla in King Kong vs Godzilla King_Kong3.jpg|King Kong in King Kong Escapes Goro.jpg|King Kong vs Gorosaurus in King Kong Escapes Giant_Sea_Serpent_Kong.png|King Kong vs Sea Serpent in King Kong Escapes King-Kong-vs_-Mecha-Kong.jpg|Kin Kong vs Mechani-Kong in King Kong Escapes King_Kong_1976.jpg|King Kong in King Kong 1976 Kong_vs__Giant_Boa.png|King Kong vs Giant Boa in King Kong 1976 KingKongLives19863_zps916fd9e3.jpg|King Kong in King Kong Lives King_Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong in King Kong 2005 Vrex17.png|King Kong vs Vastatosaurus in King Kong 2005 kong skull island.png|King Kong in Kong: Skull Island kong vs mire squid.jpg|King Kong vs Mire Squid in Kong: Skull Island Skull_island_let_them_fight_by_sonichedgehog2-dazaz2j.jpg|King Kong vs Skullcrawler in Kong: Skull Island King_Kong_in_The_King_Kong_Show.gif|Kong in The King Kong Show Kong_TAS.jpg|Kong in Kong the animated series 1-Kong_Battles_Chiros_1-.jpg|King Kong vs Chiros in Kong: The Animated KongKOTA.png|Kong in Kong: King of the Apes Kong_vs_T-Rex.png|King Kong vs Bionobot Tyrannosaur Kong_vs_Squid.png|King Kong vs Bionobot Giant Squid in Kong: King of Apes Kong_vs_Giant_Anaconda.png|King Kong vs Bionobot Giant Anaconda in Kong: King of Apes Kong_vs_Megalodon.png|King Kong vs Bionobot Megalodon in Kong: King of Apes King_Kong_Wai_Wai_World.gif|Kong in Konami Wai Wai World King_Kong_2_Sprite.png|Kong in King Kong 2: Furious Megaton Punch King_Kong_2005_Video_Game.jpg|Kong in Peter Jackson's King Kong Game la-et-kong-of-skull-island-no-1-2-20160711.jpg|Kongs battling in arena in Kong of Skull Island 4.jpg|Ancestral Kong vs Mbeti in Kong of Skull Island lego kong.jpg|King Kong in Lego Batman Movie Kong_Breaks_V-Rex's_Jaw.jpg|Jaw Break 62_4.gif|Electrical Conduction 62_6.gif|Electrical Surge Giphy (7).gif|Kong destroyng a helicopter Trivia *Toho's King Kong actually shrank from 45 meters to 20 meters. *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' and Godzilla vs King Kong were both originally going to be a Frankenstein vs King Kong film instead. Godzilla was chosen instead as Frankenstein didn't have the reputation of being a giant monster. *Toho only had the rights to King Kong and Mecha King Kong during the 1960s. After this, Toho made attempts to reacquire the rights, even having Mecha King Kong alone to fight Godzilla, but this was unsuccessful. Toho still kept Toho King Kong's suit and roars; which they recycled for other projects. **The Kaiju film Ebirah, Horror of the Deep was not supposed to be a Godzilla film; Ebriah was supposed to fight King Kong instead. Toho claimed that this film would be based on The King Kong Show by Rankin/Bass Productions: however the studio rejected the proposal. Godzilla in that film developed his electrical powers that Toho King Kong had since Godzilla was Kong's substitute. Godzilla even developed a fascination towards a female human; a trait Kong is iconic for, but was out of character for Godzilla. *Toho attempted to remake Godzilla vs King Kong in 1991; but was rejected by Turner Entertainment. **King Kong was considered for the videogame Godzilla Unleashed, but was scrapped due to legal issues. *There is evidence to suggest that Godzilla was going to not be a dinosaur but instead a gorilla monster: especially since Gojira is a combination of Gorilla (Go'r'ira) and Whale (Ku'jira'). Toho had to scrap the idea to not plagiarize King Kong.K Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kaiju Category:King Kong Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:MonsterVerse Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:Primates Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Universal characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters